


Succubus in Hiding

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves the boys in the hotel as he goes off on a hunt, but that might not have been the 'safest' move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succubus in Hiding

There they were. In the middle of nowhere. Well, it might as well be. Dad had left them to fend for themselves, so to speak. He'd gone off on a job earlier that week, citing that it was something too dangerous that he didn't want them involved in. Personally, Dean thought it was a load of crap. They'd been on a lot of jobs together and he couldn't figure out why their dad was still so protective of them. Shaking his head, he returned his mind to the program Sam and he were watching.

It was a bit of late night fluff, something that the cable companies put on to make sure their watchers had something other than static to focus on. They might as well not have bothered. Dean loved black and white movies, but he preferred for them to have something other than some sissy-assed romance to focus on. Give him a good old-fashioned horror movie any day.

Sighing, he leaned back against the ratty fabric that the couch was layered in and glanced over at his brother. Sam was almost intently fascinated with the images on screen, further testament to the fact that he was sure that he'd been adopted. There was no way that the two of them could have exited the same womb with such different personalities.

He put his feet up onto the table, stretching an arm out to flick at his brother. Just an added annoyance that he felt it was his duty as the older sibling to provide. He was rewarded with the put-upon sigh that emitted from Sam's lips. God, he was bored. They'd gone to the equally rundown café that was adjacent to the motel. The pickings for girls were slim in this town. Their waitress had been over 30, heavy-set and having lived a hard life, if the lines on her face were anything to go by. Dean looked back at his brother, noticing the athletic lines that he seemed to be carved of, thinking he'd be a pretty girl if he had some semblance of breasts. Frowning, he mentally shook his head to rid the thought from his mind. Where the hell had that come from? He blamed it on the fact that he'd been deprived of female companionship for the last month. The job was hard on them, hard on them all. Not least being their father, who seemed to wear a mantle of responsibility for the world like a permanent brand.

He flicked his gaze over to Sam again, noticing that his brothers attention seemed to be focused on Dean's thigh. He looked down to see if there was anything staining his pants, but couldn't find what seemed to be so fascinating to Sam. Looking back up, he watched as Sammy quickly swiveled his eyes back to the screen, a blush staining his cheeks. Okay, something was definitely weird in funky town.  
Breathing in deeply, he fleetingly noticed the sweet aroma that was permeating the room, something sinful and heady, yet enticing. His chest swelled with each breath and he was finding it harder and harder to focus on anything other than the scent that seemed to be emanating from his brother. Almost against his will his head turned to lock his eyes onto the form he had unintentionally been admiring before.

He noticed the firm line that followed Sam's leg, his gaze being hindered by the couch as it covered something he suddenly had an urge to see. A heavy head brought his eyes further up the body clad in what Dean irrationally thought as too many layers. He blinked eyes that suddenly felt weighed down, almost as though he'd had too much to drink. This was something he knew as an impossibility seeing as they'd come back to the room empty handed, the café and motel offering no liquor sales – a fact Dean had vocally mourned to his sibling earlier.

He drew his view up to the chiseled mask that his brother bore, taking in the faint stubble that feebly attempted to cover his face after a week of not shaving. His eyes flickered to the ocean tinted windows that were locked onto his face, seeming to be involved in their own exploration. Seeing the flush covering Sam's cheeks seemed to bring an answering heat to his own body, bringing every nerve to attention. Dean couldn't understand this sudden jolt, nor did he care to explore it. His entire being was craving something that a voice in the back of his mind seemed to be screaming was wrong. Dean wasn't much of one to listen to it… ever.

Sitting up slowly he kept his eyes locked onto his brother, who seemed to be equally enthralled with him. They stayed that way for what seemed an eternal minute before slowly making their eventual way to each other. Against his will he noticed his hand reaching up to nestle in his brother's hair, fingers twining the soft strands around themselves. Some small part of his mind was sending warning bells off that this was wrong, but he had shut that part up about twenty seconds ago. Dean was a creature of feeling and this was something that to his body felt so right.

Tightening his grasp he pulled Sam's face towards him, and was almost surprised when he seemed to come willingly. He couldn't help the need he had to cover Sam's full lips with his own. He no longer cared to argue. Dean was surprised to find that his baby brother's lips felt just as soft as any girls he'd ever kissed. He closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss more firmly. Some part of his mind was surprised when he didn't flinch as he felt Sam's hand grip his leg, slowly yet surely making its way higher. His hips pressed towards the pressure, a need he didn't recognize as his own making him want that contact almost more than breathing.

Dean took little notice of his shirt as it slid up his body and onto the floor, relishing the feel of fingers tracing lightly down his chest more. Taking Sam's lower lip into his mouth, he suckled it and felt the pull in his body as he heard a stifled moan exit from his throat which he greedily swallowed. He felt a hand fist into the waistband of his jeans and followed the tug towards the body that it belonged to. Dean's stomach flinched in anticipation as fingers grazed over his navel and further down, barely tracing his hip and forcing a breath into the body that suddenly seemed starved for one.

He looked up into the eyes boring into his and felt a jolt down his spine at the intensity in them, making any thought he had flee with the need to make them glaze over with the same desire that seemed to be coursing through his own body. He latched lips onto bronzed skin, tasting salt and the scent that always seemed to follow Sam around. Something that Dean knew no matter how long he lived, he'd always associate with his baby brother. He felt his cock throb through the layers of denim and cotton that covered it, seemingly trying to seek the hand that was so close of its own accord.

He felt Sam's breath hot against his neck seconds before a tongue started coating it in a fine layer of saliva which dried almost instantly in the heat the boys seemed to be putting out. Dean pressed against the mouth that was feeding hungrily off the taste of him, moving hands over a body sculpted from hours of practice and training session. He took a fistful of fabric and pulled upwards, needing to feel the skin that lay under the confining material. He traced rough fingers over smooth flesh and his body pulsed at the shudder that flowed quickly over it in response. His fingers fiddled almost impatiently with the button of Sam's jeans as he was overcome with an urge to see if there were any more similarities between the two other than exceptional fighting skills and the ability to hunt evil.

Dean's knuckles pressed against swollen flesh and he needed to feel the reality in full, so he slipped his hand under the elastic of Sam's boxers; his own body responding to the quick nip of restrained pleasure that was reward for his action. He dragged his lips down the raspy side of Sam's face, nibbling at his jaw line and nuzzling his nose into the recess of his neck. He inhaled the deep odor that is Sam and home all in one, fingers clenching around Sam's waist in an urge to bring it into himself.

He tugs Sam's jeans further down, dragging the boxers with them; freeing the appendage that had been trapped beneath it. It seemed like a sin, considering that the pulsing cock felt like crushed velvet beneath his hand. He felt an answering pull on his own pants and lifted his body to allow them to slip to the floor in a disregarded pile. His brother's mouth raised to his again to swallow it, tongue wrestling with his almost angrily.

Dean wrapped his hand loosely around his brother's dick, gently stroking up before tightening and pulling slowly down. He feels the shiver traverse Sam's body and presses his hips against the hand that's echoing the same treatment to him. His being pulses with the need to speed the motion up, wanting to fuck his brother's hand; needing to burn the energy that's coursing through his blood.

He's almost surprised when Sam's lips leave his, burning a trail down his chest. He almost protests, but it's strangled in the groan that leaves his lips as Sam's mouth covers the tip of him; tongue lathing him in an almost expert maneuver. Dean's hips thrust involuntarily into the moist depths that are surrounding him, his hands clenching into the worn material that makes up the couch they're barely laying on. Inarticulate sounds emanate from him as he closes his eyes and savors the feeling of his brother's mouth working him into a fever pitch. He looks down to see Sam's mouth slide down his cock to the base and his brain stutters as Sam almost purrs while he's got Dean as far down his throat as his gag reflex will allow him.

Dean grasps the back of Sam's head and holds it, desperately trying not to push it further down. He twists his body around enough to grasp Sam's dick, manually mimicking the movements of Sam's mouth. He drags his thumb across the slit of his cock, slicking the pre-cum over it as added lubrication to his ministrations.

He turns heavy-lidded eyes to Dean as he raises himself off his body and looks at him, lips plump from their endeavors. "Dean… I need… something." He finishes almost haltingly, seemingly confused as to the need he has but has difficulty voicing.

Dean burns with the knowledge of what's to come, sliding to his knees behind Sam, stroking a soothing hand through his hair. "I know. I'll make it better." He lowers Sam's upper body over the couch and marks his back in kisses and bites, lowering himself slowly but surely. He kisses the dimple that marks the top of Sam's back, dragging his tongue down the supple flesh. He positions himself behind his brother, knees between Sam's; hips pressed against his ass. Dean looks at Sam in question and sees the burning response in the eyes that are glued to his. Keeping their gazes locked he inserts his finger in his mouth, suckling softly and swabbing it with spit before lowering it to his siblings ass. He parts the dimpled cheeks and watches as Sam's eyes flutter from the sensation of Dean's finger tracing the rim of his sphincter. He prods it gently; feeling the barest of resistance before his digit slides into the welcoming heat.

He prods lightly, feeling a slight resistance before his finger is sliding freely in and out of Sam's ass. His cock throbs in response to the need that it has to substitute his hand. He denies it, watching Sam press against his hand, more surely with each probe. Slipping a second finger in, he feels the pressure against them as Sam reacts to the added presence, slowly adjusting. His body is already nudging against the thigh it's pressed against, pre-cum oozing from his body to paint across the tanned flesh. His cock throbs with need and he can't deny it any longer.

Looking for assurance from his brother, he sees Sam biting his bottom lip and staring at him; waiting for the next step for both of them. He smoothes some saliva over the cock in his hand before pressing it against the smooth flesh of Sam's ass. Dean feels resistance, almost afraid to continue. The decision is taken from him as Sam presses back against him, the tip of Dean's dick sliding into the now-worked entrance. Dean tries to repress the groan that can't help but make its way out of his mouth as he feels Sam's muscles contract around him… the throbbing in his dick and balls building to an almost painful level.

Sam uses the couch in front of him as leverage to press further against his brother, the need to feel Dean buried entirely in him almost burning through him like a disease without a cure. He doesn't bother silencing the moan that bursts out of his mouth as Dean's dick slides further into him, robbing him of conscious thought. Sweat beads on Sam's body as he forces himself to keep it slow, letting his older brother take control of the situation they've placed themselves in.

Dean places a hand on Sam's shoulder as he presses in as far as he can, just allowing them both to adjust to the feelings that are flowing through them both. He grips tightly as he pulls out slowly, thrusting his hips back against the firm ass before his cock can slide out of the tight opening. Sam grunts in relief as the electric pleasure begins to shock him from the quickening thrusts his brother is starting to pound into him. Dean closes his eyes only to quickly open them to watch the flush spreading from Sammy's cheeks down to his chest as he begins to slam himself against Dean's torso; needing to feel the fullness that he's giving him.

The sound of slapping flesh is all-consuming before the pants and gasps coming from the two brothers begin to fill the seemingly small room. Dean can feel the tingles building at the base of his spine as he closes in on orgasm. From the grunting breaths coming from Sam, he's close too.

"Dean… I… Oh god…" Sam utters brokenly before his arms give out and he falls against the couch, his pelvis twitching as he cums spastically against the prop the dingy furniture has provided. Dean thrusts once more before laying his body against Sam's back and cumming violently into his ass. Panting, he lays there a moment before lifting himself up. He pulls out slowly and gasps at the twitches that Sam gives before he's completely out. He falls loosely against base of the couch, desperately trying to retrieve his normal breathing level.

Tilting his neck up to meet Sam's gaze, he takes in the glistening form of his brother that's attempting the same feat as him, and seemingly failing. He lays there contentedly before their actions seem to crash into his now-released mind. What the hell just happened? He looks over to see the same stricken expression crossing Sam's face. Did he REALLY just have sex with his brother? His MALE brother? The same brother he's sworn to protect?

He focuses on Sam to see him stare intently at a suddenly very interesting spot on the floor as he gathered his clothes and shakily tried so put them on. Dean felt a place in his stomach start to sour. "Sam… I… Please don't look at me like that." He almost had an urge to get on his knees to beg forgiveness for the wrong that had just occurred.

"What just…" Shaking his head to start again, Sam seemed to mentally recover as he pulled more layers on himself. "What just happened wasn't us, Dean. Something's wrong. Can't you smell it?"

Dean took a deep breath as he quickly yanked his pants on. He noticed the same sweet odor he'd smelled before this whole thing had started. "Smells like sugar, kind of."

"Yeah, does 'succubus' ring a bell?" Sam laced his boots without raising his eyes to Dean.

Dean mentally groans as he angrily pulls his t-shirt over his head. "Yeah. Which is what I thought Dad was off hunting. Apparently it's closer than he thought."

"So what… happened… wasn't us." Dean watches the flush cover Sam's face as he keeps his gaze averted from his brother.

"No, it wasn't. And for the record, it never happened. As in, not to be mentioned again. To anyone. Ever." Dean is satisfied at the relief that floods Sam's eyes as they finally meet his.

"Exactly."

"So, let's go get this bitch. I can't say I'll be too upset to cut her damn head off." Dean almost snarls out.

"Me neither." Sam reaches into the bag and tosses his brother a machete, grabbing one for himself. "Let's go."

End.


End file.
